Office Trap
Office Trap is a follow up to its predecessor, Knight Trap, released on July 5, 2011. It retains similar gameplay but a more modern plot, the goal being to help employees reach helicopters while avoiding triggered traps. ---- Controls *'Player 1' ** Left and right arrow keys - Move ** Up arrow key - Jump (tap twice to double jump) ** Down arrow key - Duck *'Player 2' ** A D letter keys - Move **' W letter key' - Jump (tap twice to double jump) **' S letter key' - Duck Levels The player has a set amount of employees who must make it up platforms to the top of the building to a helicopter. Traps are placed on all platforms, and will be activated when an employee steps on it. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Traps *'Zombie Traps' - Introduced on the first level and are released from toxic waste. If it sees a player then it will slowly walk over to them. If the player touches it it becomes a zombie too, but with more hair. *'Saw Traps' - Encountered on the second level. When activated it moves in one quick motion then pauses, then moves again. *'Key Trap' - This is not really a trap. When the player steps on the Key platform a key comes out of the ground, which is harmless and can be picked up. The key is used for unlocking a locked floor. *'Fireball Traps' - Shoots one red or blue fireball. *'Slime Traps' - Like the last game, they jump around. There blue and they have a protective shell. *'8-bit Traps' - It looks like a Nitrome Enjoyment System. After it appears, it explodes, making everything on the same platform into an 8-bit resolution that can make it harder to see traps. *'Waterfall Traps' - When activated, a waterfall appears covering a certain area. While the waterfall will not harm the employees, it prevents them from jumping. *Toaster Traps - When activated, shoots 3 pieces of toast straight north, north-east, and north-west. Interactive Objects Previews June 10th A video trailer for the game was posted on the blog Friday, June 10th, 2011, although it was intended to be hinted on the previous Friday. All the levels in the trailer were probably placeholders for other levels, as the levels shown were re-coloured levels from Knight Trap. SWWkX3qNavE June 14th Nitrome released a second trailer for Office Trap titled Office Trap 8-bit. The trailer showed several Nitrome Enjoyment System themed traps. 425px June 17th Nitrome released a third trailer for Office Trap titled Office Trap Victims, which showed the victims in the games - the Scared Employees and the Managers. 425px June 28th Nitrome released their fourth and last trailer for Office Trap titled Office Trap Zombies. The trailer showed Zombies that would be in Office Trap. 425px Bug Fixes July 7th Nitrome announced on their blog that they were working to fix the bug in Office Trap, most notably the 'white screen bug'. July 11th Nitrome announces that the bugs in Knight Trap have been fixed. Trivia *The level previews shown in the trailer seem to be exact replicas of levels from Knight Trap, only with a different theme. These are probably placeholders for the new levels. *Velma and Daphne from Scooby Doo can be seen on the bottom floor or level 2. Other people resembling Characters from Scooby Doo also appear throughout Office Trap. *TV's from Super Treadmill appear sometimes in the background. *On some levels, employees may be placed on a trap button. If the player activates the trap, the employee will be killed depending on the trap. If they are touched by the player, the player will earn points. *Statues of Princess Nectarine can be seen in some levels. External Links *Play Office Trap *Office Trap feature on Edge es:Office Trap Category:Sequels Category:Knight Trap Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Platform games